


Found Out

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Aiden and Lambert aren’t as sneaky as they think.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: For the line prompt: Lambden and 11- “Excuse you, I can be as dramatic and ridiculous as I want, outside of work hours. You can’t stop me.” <3

It’s been a long fucking day. Lambert’s working on a merger and the current CEOs seem to hate each other. Why did he decide to follow in his foster father’s footsteps and go into business law? Stupid fucking decision if he ever heard of one. He unlocks his car and tosses his briefcase into the backseat when someone wraps their hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?” is chirped out right against his ear.

“Not here, Aiden might see,” he snaps back, laughing when his boyfriend sighs and shoves him gently.

“You’re absolutely no fun,” Aiden tells him. He’s pouting when Lambert turns around, his plush lips begging to be kissed. But they’re in the parking garage for the law firm, and he’s technically not supposed to be dating anyone in his department, so Lambert just frowns at him.

“How about you come back to my place and I show you exactly how much fun I can be? But you know we can’t do this here. Do you want to be fired, babe?” Lambert asks, looking around to make sure no one else is around them. But it’s late on a Friday night and thankfully it seems like no one else was unlucky enough to get stuck here.

“I’m sick of hiding, Lambert,” Aiden huffs out. He throws his arms wide and shouts out “Everyone should know how much I love you!” It echoes through the empty parking garage and Lambert cringes at how loud he is.

“I get it, it’s a stupid rule and I _really_ want people to know how lucky I am but...I just can’t disappoint the old man, you know? I’m sorry. So save your dramatic declarations for when we’re alone? Or at least until I grow a pair? I’ll figure out a way to make it work, I promise,” Lambert begs, his heart breaking when Aiden pouts at him. It _is_ a stupid rule, but he doesn’t want to be the reason his boyfriend gets fired. Lambert’s a partner, so he’s safe from everything but a scandal, but he can’t protect Aiden if HR gets wind of this.

“Excuse you, I can be as dramatic and ridiculous as I want, outside of work hours. You can’t stop me,” Aiden says, but he laughs and bumps his shoulder against Lambert’s so he knows he’s forgiven.

“You’ll follow me to mine, yeah?”

“Only if you promise me takeout from that Indian place around the corner from your apartment,” Aiden pauses for a moment as if thinking hard and adds, “and then I want to make out on your couch like a couple of teenagers.”

“Deal,” Lambert says, laughing as he playfully shoves Aiden in the direction of his own car before climbing into his own. He takes a deep breath, once again cursing HR and their stupid policies. Then he realizes Aiden speeds like a demon and he better get going if he wants to beat him home.

\--

Lambert rolls his hips, swallowing Aiden’s moan before licking into his mouth and deepening the kiss. Aiden keens, body arching up beautifully as Lambert grinds down against him. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, can’t focus on what part of his gorgeous boyfriend he should be touching. He skims his knuckles up Aiden’s sides, runs a thumb over the hollow of his neck, and finally settles on tangling his fingers in his dark curls.

He’s about to suggest they move things to the bedroom when his phone goes off. It starts with his text notification but there’s only a short pause before he gets several more. He tries to ignore it, but it keeps going off in rapid succession.

“Who’s blowing you up?” Aiden asks as they pull apart.

“My other boyfriend,” Lambert says just because he can. Aiden swats at his ass, but they’re both laughing as he twists around to snag his cell off the coffee table. 

And then he reads the messages, eyes going wide as he takes it all in:

**Old Man: Please tell me you didn’t fuck in the parking ramp**

**Old Man: You should canoodle on your own time.**

**Old Man: Aiden seems to like you, at least.**

**Old Man: If it’s not serious, put a stop to it by Monday.**

**Old Man: If it IS serious then bring him to brunch Sunday and we can talk about reassigning him to another team or making some creative edits to the HR handbook.**

**Old Man: Happy for you.**

**Old Man: No glove, no love.**

Lambert shudders at the last text and shoots off a quick confirmation before turning back to Aiden. “We’ve been found out.”

“Do I need to pack my desk on Monday?” Aiden asks with a smirk, but Lambert _knows_ him and can see he’s panicking on the inside.

“No, but we’ll have to pick up some champagne before Sunday. Unfortunately, you’re stuck as my plus one for family brunch for the foreseeable future. Best way to win them over is with mimosas,” Lambert tells him with a wide smile.

“I’ve also been told I’m charming.”

“They lied,” Lambert snorts before dragging him into another kiss.


End file.
